


Stuck On You

by lumiyatsu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiyatsu/pseuds/lumiyatsu
Summary: Akaashi morreu, e Bokuto se apaixonou. Agora os dois tem que lidar com apenas 1 problema: Koutaro não sabe que o melhor amigo está morto e Keiji não sabe porquê ainda está preso mesmo depois de expressar seus sentimentos.
Relationships: BokuAka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico exclusivamente à Fernanda que me ajudou e apoiou pra que eu não deixasse de escrever. Obrigada amiga.

Te encontrei pela segunda vez em uma praça, você estava sentado no banco de madeira em frente à um balanço, sozinho.

Eu conheço esse lugar. Nós conhecemos esse lugar.

Olhou várias vezes pra frente, algum ponto fixo, enquanto isso eu estava jogando vôlei com meus amigos na quadra ao lado. Você não se moveu nem quando começamos a gritar.

Akaashi, me pergunto se algum dia você realmente sentiu o mesmo que eu, aquela frustração quando você gosta de uma pessoa mas não pode ficar com ela, ficou triste na mesma intensidade que eu quando tentou me alcançar e não conseguiu?

Você dizia que eu estava no topo, muito acima de qualquer um, e apesar de ter almejado isso minha vida inteira, no final eu queria que você estivesse no topo comigo, queria dividir o espaço da vitória com você.

Eu sinto muito, de verdade, não percebi o que estava acontecendo até de fato ter um ponto final.

Bokuto tinha 9, Akaashi tinha 7.

— Oi! Posso sentar aqui?

O garotinho de cabelo acinzentado sorriu para o menor sentado no banco de madeira, as pernas balançando e um olhar cansado, parecia que não dormia bem há dias.

Tirou o cachecol da frente de sua boca e apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

— Eu me chamo Bokuto Koutaro! Moro ali ó! — Apontou para o outro lado da rua. — Naquela casinha com a cerca que tem umas mãozinhas pintadas! São minhas, sabia? Eu que pintei! Mamãe ficou muito irritada comigo… mas eu disse que era arte! — Contou empolgado enquanto a outra criança ouvia atentamente, olhando para a tal cerca que foi mencionada.

— Eu… 

— Hm? Fala mais alto!

— Eu sou Akaashi… Keiji.

Bokuto sorriu de novo, olhando diretamente nos olhinhos azuis do outro menino, que logo pareceram se acender em alegria.

Quem você realmente é, Bokuto?

[...]

— Já percebeu que as nuvens se mexem quando nós andamos? Você sabia que se fizer um pedido à uma estrela cadente ele se realiza? A mamãe disse que a cegonha me largou na porta da casa dela, que falta de respeito, né? Largar um bebê na porta dos outros… AH! Akashi, você sabia que eu perdi um dente ontem à noite? A fada do dente me deu uma moeda hoje pela manhã! Legal, né?

— É “Akaashi”.

Koutaro sorriu enquanto assentia.

Ele nunca vai acertar o meu nome…

— Ei…

Bokuto quase saltou do balanço ao ouvir o novo amiguinho lhe chamar, parecia a primeira vez que ele se pronunciava. Todas as vezes Bokuto achava um máximo ouvir Akaashi falar, ele era inteligente e muito cuidadoso com suas palavras.

— Você gosta de vôlei? — Questionou, logo levando seu olhar à Bokuto, confuso com a pergunta repentina, virou a cabeça para o lado pensativo.

— Meu papai já me ensinou a jogar, eu gostei… então significa que sim! Eu gosto de vôlei, Akashi! E você?

Keiji não respondeu, mas Bokuto não esperava que ele o fizesse, apenas continuou se embalando.

Bokuto tinha 17, Akaashi tinha 15.

— Akaashi!

Já era costume, Bokuto corria para a praça sempre que avistava Akaashi chegando, o outro sorria minimamente, quase impossível de ver, e se Bokuto não o conhecesse já o suficiente diria que Keiji era uma pessoa amargurada.

Mas ele não era.

— Bokuto-san. — Reverenciou o amigo, sentando-se em seguida no banco enquanto o mais velho se embalava no balanço.

— Você quer jogar vôlei comigo no final de semana? Meus amigos da escola virão para essa quadra e montaremos a rede! 

Akaashi observou atento os movimentos que ele fazia, já conhecia as expressões de Bokuto, tanto faciais quanto físicas, passou muito tempo o observando.

— Minha família irá viajar.

Koutaro sorriu mesmo assim, ele era sempre desse jeito mesmo, Akaashi tinha se acostumado, não existia clima ruim para o mais velho.

— É uma pena, Akaashi! Você quase nunca está por perto quando quero que participe de algo legal… mas tá tudo bem, viu? Uma hora ou outra, você vai se divertir muito comigo!

— Já me divirto com você, Bokuto-san.

— Há! Você não existe, Kaashi…

Às vezes me sinto tão pra baixo, quebrado por estar do seu lado mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe de você.

Bokuto-san, me desculpe por tudo isso, eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer tamanha tragédia. Você me agarrou com toda sua alegria, espontaneidade e bom humor, eu tive que sorrir, foi a primeira vez em tanto tempo que eu me senti feliz. Um amigo novo.

Eu tinha um amigo, e ainda bem que era você. 

Mas às vezes essa cidade está tão melancólica, não existe nada além de fumaça em minha volta, é quase impossível eu não me sentir triste.

Existe um segredo? Ou um código? Qualquer coisa que me faça ficar mais perto de você, não quero mais me sentir longe. Eu estou perdendo a força, a esperança, estou sumindo aos poucos.

Me ensine como viver no seu mundo, quero me adaptar e ser um bom amigo pra você. Me ajude a respirar sem sentir tamanha dor, me guie, Bokuto-san… por quê eu acredito em nós, e sei que podemos ser melhores que isso.

Sobre os tumultos e acima de todo esse barulho, através de toda essa dor eu ainda consigo ouvir…

Ah sim… eu consigo ouvir sua voz.

Akaashi tinha 6 anos.

— Keiji, você pode ir brincar na praça se quiser, filho! Mamãe vai preparar o jantar, seu pai chega às oito.

O menino não disse nada, se retirou em silêncio de casa e caminhou tranquilamente até a praça que havia ali em frente.

Não admitiria para si mesmo mas torcia mentalmente para que o menino que tinha cabelo cinza com mechas pretas aparecesse para brincar no balanço, como ele sempre observava pela janela de seu quarto.

Akaashi sempre quis conhecer o menino que morava do outro lado da praça.

Se sentou no banco de madeira e ficou balançando seus pés no ar, estava entediado mas preferia ficar na praça do que dentro de casa assistindo jornal. 

Naquele dia, o menino não saiu de casa, Akaashi ficou frustrado, saiu de lá suspirando.

Ao chegar em casa, foi para seu quarto sem jantar, pois seus pais estavam brigando novamente, significaria mais uma noite mal dormida.

[...]

Era primavera, Keiji saiu com uma touca, cachecol e um casaco grosso em direção à praça, sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre.

As folhas das árvores estavam vivas e muito bonitas, flores em volta da praça brotavam e davam cor ao local, Akaashi apreciava isso.

Olhou para a casa que continha uma cerca com mãozinhas pintadas e suspirou.

Onde está esse menino? E por que ele parece ser tão legal? Por quê quero tanto ser seu amigo?

Naquela noite, Akaashi não dormiu bem de novo. Descobriu que seu pai havia ido embora de casa, ouviu sua mãe chorar a noite inteira no quarto ao lado.

Bokuto tinha 9 anos.

— Mamãe, eu vou brincar na praça! — Anunciou assim que entrou pela porta da frente, sua mãe mal teve tempo de responder, Bokuto puxou suas luvas do sofá e saiu correndo.

Havia visto novamente aquele menino misterioso que morava no outro lado da rua, ele estava sentado no banco de madeira.

Bokuto não entendia os próprios sentimentos, não em uma idade tão pura como a sua, mas toda a vez que via o menino sentia como se um ímã o atraísse para perto dele.

Passou 1 ano o observando da janela de sua sala, todos os dias ele estava lá, menos nos finais de semana.

— Oi! Posso sentar aqui?

[...]

— Eu passei muito tempo de castigo, minha mamãe e meu papai me ocupavam o dia inteiro, aprendi muitas coisas nesse ano que passou! E você, Akashi?

— Hm, meus pais separaram ano passado.

— Como?! Seu papai não ama mais a sua mamãe?

Akaashi pensou por um momento. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Como ele iria responder?

— Eu acho que o amor é um sentimento passageiro, meus pais brigavam todas as noites, não acho que casamentos precisem de tantas brigas assim.

Os olhos de Bokuto brilhavam, era fascinante ouvir uma criança tão nova falar com tanta convicção e inteligência de um assunto delicado como esse, que nem ele mesmo entendia. Afinal, para Bokuto, sentimentos eram inexplicáveis.

— Eu acho que o amor é eternizado no nosso coração e na nossa mente, você não acha, Akashi?

Keiji sorriu pela primeira vez para Bokuto. — Pode ser.

Bokuto tinha 17, Akaashi tinha 16.

Os dois estavam sentados no banco de madeira, o clássico. Bokuto olhava para o chão e Akaashi o encarava intensamente, tanto que o outro sentia a aura pesada de Keiji, o clima não estava bom.

— Eu sei o que eu sinto. — Iniciou Bokuto.

— Eu também, há muito tempo aliás, quem quis esconder foi você. — Suspirou.

— Como você sabia? — Finalmente, Koutaro se virou para Keiji, os olhos azuis brilhavam e a certeza era uma só; ele iria chorar.

Mas por qual motivo?

— Bokuto-san, eu sei tudo sobre você.

O mais velho sorriu. — Tem razão, Kaashi, você é minha alma gêmea.

[...]

Naquele dia, Bokuto voltou para casa mais alegre, os olhos claros brilhavam e ele tinha certeza de que tudo correria bem.

— E esse sorriso aí? Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta alegria? — Sua mãe questionou quando ele sentou no sofá.

— Acho que estou namorando… quer dizer, assumimos nossos sentimentos! É um passo pra frente já!

— É? Quem é o pretendente?

— Você sabe aquela casa amarela no outro lado da praça? O garoto que eu sou amigo desde a infância, mãe! Ele mora lá, é o Akaashi!

A mãe de Bokuto o olhou, sem uma expressão definida, apenas encarou o filho. Não falou mais nada pelo resto da noite, e Bokuto não entendeu o porquê.

Bokuto tem 24.

Tudo o que eu queria, era ouvir você batendo na minha porta, algo que nunca aconteceu. Você poderia me explicar?

Não… você não pode, mas eu queria saber mesmo assim, Akaashi.

Por que nunca visitamos um ao outro? Nunca conhecemos nossas famílias, nossos encontros eram sempre na praça. Por quê?

Tudo o que eu quero e tudo o que eu preciso é de alguém como você, eu preciso encontrar alguém como você…

Não… eu não posso. Se não for você, não será mais ninguém, eu quero você, tem que ser você.

Porquê você trouxe o melhor de mim, Akaashi, uma parte que eu nunca tinha visto, em tão pouco tempo me senti uma pessoa nova.

Quando eu contava de você para os meus amigos eles não acreditavam, “quem é o garoto que mora na casa amarela? Nunca vi ninguém lá.”

Mas eu sabia, tinha certeza.

Certeza absoluta de que os olhos azuis do outro lado da rua eram reais, e olhavam diretamente e unicamente em minha direção.

Akaashi tem 22.

Queria poder ficar, dizer para você me esperar porque amanhã eu estaria de volta…

Mas foi impossível, me desculpe por mentir, na verdade nem eu mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu nunca irei esquecer.

O toque quente da sua mão, foi a primeira vez que você me tocou realmente, eu não sentia aquelas sensações há muito tempo e em um dia você me proporcionou um monte delas.

Aquele dia eu tive a oportunidade de chorar e sentir minhas lágrimas molhando minha roupa.

Você nem fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, e nem mesmo eu. Como poderia ser real o seu toque na minha pele? Quem garante que não foi uma ilusão minha?

Não… foi tudo real. Pude sentir tudo para pesar mais tarde com a decisão das minhas escolhas.

Foi ao te ver me dando as costas, te ver sem o brilho nos olhos, confuso e sem saber o que fazer.

Eu estava ali, Bokuto-san.

Eu sempre estou ao seu lado.

— E aí, cara! Como você tá se sentindo? Disposto a quebrar uns bloqueios? — Tetsuro riu alto ao passar o braço por cima dos ombros de Bokuto.

A quadra estava vazia e as arquibancadas também, exceto por Hinata e Atsumu treinando na rede.

— Claro! Vamos com tudo hoje.

A animação falsa não enganou seu amigo de infância, deixou Kuroo para trás e seguiu para o vestiário, passou reto por Kageyama e Hoshiumi conversando no corredor.

Ao se aproximar dos banheiros, entrou na primeira cabine que viu e trancou a porta, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem.

— Droga, Akaashi… por que você fez isso comigo? — Encostou as mãos na parede e fechou os punhos com força, sua cabeça ameaçava latejar e as lágrimas desciam sem pause, não se importava de sair dali com o rosto inchado.

“— Eu ando ao seu lado, Bokuto-san.”

— VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM, DROGA!!

Desferiu um chute na porta, arrebentando a fechadura.

Em sua frente, através do espelho jurou ter visto a silhueta de Keiji atrás de si, com a mão no seu ombro.

Balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos com força e quando os abriu de novo, Kuroo estava parado o encarando.

— Você sabe que não me engana, desembucha logo o que te deixou assim, tem um jogo importante daqui 40 minutos e eu quero você leve como uma pena, está entendendo?

Bokuto assentiu, se retiraram e voltaram ao vestiário onde se acomodaram em um banco.

Akaashi tinha 7.

— Filho, você pode buscar alguns legumes no mercado pra mamãe? 

— Sim.

A criança de apenas 6 anos se disponibilizava para fazer as pequenas tarefas que a mãe o pedia, com o mercado perto de casa facilitava, e também confiava na vizinhança conhecida para deixar seu filho ir sozinho.

Akaashi sempre fora uma criança inteligente, muito esperto e também observador para sua idade, passa mais tempo dentro de casa do que brincando com outras crianças.

Isso só até ano passado, quando conheceu Bokuto, o garotinho animado que tinha cabelo cinza e preto, o qual ele achava muito diferente. Mas era um diferente bom. 

Depois de passar tantos dias esperando que Bokuto aparecesse na praça, com a certeza de que falaria consigo, finalmente ele estava se sentindo satisfeito. Todos os dias Akaashi ia se sentar no mesmo banco, olhava diversas vezes para a mesma casa, aquela que contém uma cerca com mãozinhas de criança pintadas, esperando que Bokuto saia correndo empolgado de dentro de casa, atravesse a rua e assim que o avistasse, gritasse o seu nome. Gostava de como aquele menino o cativava.

Naquele dia, Akaashi não voltou para casa.

“— Akaashi, você acha que eu sou bom no vôlei?

— Você é excepcional, Bokuto-san.”

— Eu acho que não entendi direito…

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Kuroo se pronunciou, não sabia ao certo sobre o que Bokuto estava dizendo, estava confuso.

— Você tá me dizendo que passou metade da vida sendo amigo de um fantasma? Tipo, você tá delirando legal…

Koutaro suspirou. — Você não entende, Kuroo…

— E pelo visto você também não. Como você pode me afirmar que ele é realmente um fantasma? Quer dizer, só pelo fato de ninguém nunca ter visto um garoto com essa descrição que você passou morando naquela casa já é o suficiente, sabe? Mas, ah cara… bizarro né?

Bokuto sabia que Kuroo não entenderia 100% do que lhe contara, mas se sentia melhor em ter desabafado finalmente isso com alguém.

— O Akaashi sofreu um acidente 1 ano depois que nos conhecemos.

O barulho da sirene da ambulância ecoava na cabeça de Akaashi, sendo levantado do chão por braços de algum desconhecido, não conseguia ouvir nada além desse eco em sua mente, estava se sentindo inundado, mas não entendia exatamente do que se tratava.

Não sentia suas pernas, tentou abrir os olhos e não conseguiu, seu coração batia numa frequência cada vez menor, sentia o vento fresco batendo no seu rosto e por um momento quis eternizar esse momento.

Akaashi, de apenas 6 anos viu seu corpo ser levado para dentro da ambulância. No meio da praça, próximo à uma árvore ele observava tudo em silêncio, como sempre fizera.

— AGAASHEEE!!! 

O grito estridente do menino Bokuto o assustou, a ponto de sentir seu coração bombear mais rapidamente, ele olhou para o lado e o viu correr entre tropeços até a ambulância, onde havia um amontoado de gente, empurrou todos que estavam em seu caminho.

E já lá dentro, Akaashi abriu os olhos pela última vez.

— B.. Bokuto-san…

— Ele foi atropelado por um carro, não foi uma doença, um ônibus ou um caminhão que o matou. Foi um acidente de carro que vemos todos os dias no jornal.

Em tantos anos de amizade, Kuroo nunca tinha visto Bokuto tão chateado quanto estava agora, nem mesmo seu modo emo chegava aos pés disso.

— E como você…? Digo, não se lembrava de que ele tinha morrido?

— Porque eu não sabia que ele tinha morrido na ambulância, eu esperei uma semana, e ele apareceu de novo, sentado no banco de madeira. Pra mim ele estava bem, como uma criança da minha idade iria saber que era melhor amigo de um fantasma?

— Você sabe que quando mortos vagam livremente pela terra eles ainda tem uma pendência por aqui, não é? — Kuroo fazia sua expressão pensativa ao pronunciar estas palavras, deixando Bokuto curioso.

— Kuroo, você me deu uma ideia.

— Caras, tá na hora. — Atsumu entrou no vestiário retirando sua jaqueta e a pendurando no armário.

Kuroo sorriu para o amigo. — Vamos lá, precisamos calar a boca do Oikawa! 

— OIKAWA-SAN!! — O grito de Hinata foi ouvido.

— O Shoyo-kun vai calar, não se preocupem. — Os três se retiraram rindo do comentário de Atsumu.

— Pensei que vocês estavam namorando, Tsum-Tsum.

— Nós não chegamos nessa parte ainda, mas se ele quiser introduzir o Oikawa por mim não tem problema… ehehehe

— Você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara não? — Kuroo balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sou uma lambisgoia, você sabe…

Bokuto sorriu, dessa vez até ele mesmo sentia sua aura mais animada, com certeza teria um bom jogo e mais tarde esclareceria as coisas finalmente.

Precisava saber, a todo custo o motivo de Akaashi ainda o assombrar.

[...]

Ao virar o carro na rua onde morou toda a sua infância, Koutaro lembrou-se do que Keiji costumava dizer.

— As idas pra casa sempre parecem tão melancólicas.

E além de sentir finalmente essa melancolia que o outro tanto falava, também teve um deja-vi, como se já tivesse feito todo aquele trajeto umas milhões de vezes. O que na verdade era um fato.

— CARA! Olha lá, ainda tá escrito na árvore o meu nome mais o do Kenma! — Kuroo se manifestou no banco de trás, animado.

Atsumu riu alto. — Tetsurou, você é tão boiola.

— Ele está apaixonado, Sumu! — Hinata sorriu para o maior.

Bokuto olhou pelo retrovisor, Kuroo estava de braços cruzados encarando com cara de nojo o casal ao seu lado.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu Kenma suspirando e revirando os olhos.

Após a partida, os cinco decidiram acompanhar Bokuto até o antigo bairro em que moravam, apenas Tetsurou sabia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estavam ali.

Desceram do carro em frente à casa da mãe de Koutaro, eles riam de alguma coisa que Atsumu tinha falado, o clima estava bom, o sol já estava se pondo atrás deles e a ansiedade crescia no peito do mais velho.

[...]

— Shoyo-kun!

O grito de Atsumu despertou Hinata que vinha correndo para a rede, pulou tão alto que quase distraiu Kuroo e Kenma que pulavam ao mesmo tempo para bloquear a bola.

Bokuto riu quando marcaram mais um ponto, agora estavam em maior quantidade, Sakusa tinha chegado acompanhado de Komori e Lev com Yaku, estavam se divertindo aos montes. Como nos velhos tempos.

O jogo serviu como distração, porém, em meio a tantos gritos e xingos, ele o avistou novamente.

O encontrou pela segunda vez nessa vida, no mesmo banco de madeira em frente à alguns balanços, Akaashi olhava para a frente e Bokuto tentou imaginar o que ele tanto olhava.

Sorriu, genuininamente. Sentia seu corpo mais leve, era como se todo o seu estresse acumulado tivesse evaporado.

Foi quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Keiji.

Os mesmos olhos que o iluminaram pela primeira vez, muitos anos atrás.

Então ele correu, saiu da quadra em que estavam jogando, seus amigos nem o notaram de tão concentrados que estavam na partida atual.

— AKAASHI!

Keiji sorriu.

— Bokuto-san.

A pequena corrida que Koutaro fez até o outro foi o suficiente para que ele parasse e colocasse as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante por estar jogando vôlei mas ainda sorridente, ele olhou para cima apenas para vê-lo parado, com as mãos ao lado do corpo, muito civilizado.

— Você lembra quando te disse que todas as estrelas tem uma razão?

— O que?

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que Akaashi iniciava uma conversa tão distraído do jeito que estava.

— Quando eu disse que gostava de você, estava pensando se essa teria sido a razão pela qual eu ainda permaneci aqui.

— Então você sabe que está aqui por algum motivo?

— Eu morri logo depois de ouvir a sua voz e por um momento acreditei ter ouvido o canto de um anjo.

As bochechas de Bokuto logo tomaram um tom avermelhado, se aproximou de Akaashi e ficou parado frente à frente com ele.

— Eu pensei que o anjo fosse você.

Os dois olharam nos olhos um do outro, Bokuto estava tão perto de Akaashi que o outro jurava estar sentindo o calor de seu corpo, mas não passava de pura imaginação.

Afinal, Akaashi não sentia nada há muito tempo.

— Akaashi, preciso saber porquê você ficou…

— Você gosta de vôlei?

[...]

— Mas eu sei que um dia serei o maior ace do país! — Bokuto apontou para o céu e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso que Akaashi jurava iluminar todos os seus dias.

— Vou estar acompanhando você.

— Akaashi! Você vai estar na arquibancada me vendo jogar, não vai?

Keiji quis chorar, sentiu até as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, mas não caíram. Olhou fixamente para o garoto em sua frente, Bokuto poderia ser mais velho mas com certeza era novinho em todo o resto, Akaashi gostava de sua inocência, era como se fosse uma criança pura e gostava quando via os olhos do outro brilharem a cada coisa que ele dizia.

— Claro que vou estar, não importa onde você esteja.

— Nunca um… — Bokuto o olhou sugestivo.

E Akaashi compreeendeu. — Sem o outro.

Bokuto tinha 17, Akaashi tinha 16.

— Eu soube no dia em que acordei durante a noite, fui até a sala e minha mãe estava segurando um porta-retrato meu, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos e falando palavras desconexas. Eu nunca tinha a visto naquele estado e até mesmo eu que não me deixo levar por emoções, senti a tristeza dela de longe. Eu me aproximei, a chamei mas não obtive nenhuma resposta, então eu ouvi… ela disse: “Keiji, meu filho, onde quer que você esteja, saiba que eu e seu pai te amamos independente do que tenha acontecido.” Eu não fazia ideia do porquê ela estava dizendo isso, eu sabia que meu pai me amava, mesmo que ele tenha sido frio comigo enquanto estive vivo.

Bokuto ouvia tudo atentamente, olhando para frente sem piscar os olhos, Akaashi pensou ter o deixado em estado de choque, até ele se virar para olhá-lo.

— Por que você tá dizendo isso pra mim agora?

— Porque quero que saiba que estarei te deixando à partir de hoje.

— Desculpe, acho que não entendi direito…

As pupilas de Bokuto se dilataram na direção de Akaashi, ele percebeu. A tensão estava ficando cada vez maior, mas para ele não era uma despedida, era apenas um até logo.

— Você fica bem com o número 4.

Akaashi desapareceu.

— Você é a minha razão, Bokuto-san. A qual eu permaneci ainda todo esse tempo o observando, desde a nossa adolescência. Eu pensei que quando dissesse que havia falecido as coisas se resolveriam, mas eu só desapareci aquele dia porquê quis, depois de um tempo eu voltei pra cá, no mesmo lugar, fiquei plantado.

— E como se sentiu? 

Keiji suspirou cansado. — Vazio.

— O que você fez depois?

Ele é sempre tão curioso.

— Pensei em você. Com tanta vontade que apareci em uma arquibancada, você estava dando uma cortada na bola e vestia a camiseta número 4.

O sorriso de Koutaro era ladino, lembrava dessa partida, foi a primeira depois de se despedir de Akaashi, estava arrasado.

— E desde então você me acompanhou em segredo… entendo, pensei que estava louco, mas realmente vi você algumas vezes.

— É, você viu sim, não fiz questão de deixá-lo se esquecer de mim.

— Eu nunca me esqueceria de você… mas quero entender o porquê de tudo isso.

— Talvez não tenha uma explicação, nem eu mesmo posso lhe dizer o que está acontecendo exatamente, mas eu entendo que com certeza fomos destinados a ficar juntos, aquele acidente não foi algo planejado, e se ainda estou aqui mesmo depois de ter morrido, significa que em outras vidas nossa conexão tenha sido tão forte que nem mesmo a morte nos separou, isso explica um pouco eu acho.

Bokuto sentiu seu rosto formigar, e ao olhar para o lado percebeu até Akaashi surpreso.

A mão dele tocava seu rosto suavemente. Akaashi nunca havia encostado em Bokuto, e agora, anos depois de morrer, sentiu a pele do outro contra sua palma.

Involuntariamente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, não era mínimo, era um sorriso.

Akaashi Keiji estava sorrindo.

— Obrigado, Akaashi.

— Pelo o que?

Koutaro sorriu, havia percebido antes dele.

— Você foi a razão pela qual eu continuei no vôlei.

— Bokuto-san? — Olhou ao redor quando sentiu sua visão embaçar, percebeu suas pernas estarem sumindo e olhou para suas mãos.

— Atualmente eu visto o 12, mas não se preocupe, 4 é meu número da sorte.

— Não se esqueça de uma coisa.

— Hm?

Keiji fechou os olhos por um instante antes de abri-los novamente, sentindo-se já absorto deste mundo.

— Você é a minha estrela, Bokuto-san.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi assustador para Bokuto, olhou para os lados a procura dele e não achou em lugar nenhum.

Sentou-se exatamente onde Akaashi costumava sentar e olhou para frente, a primeira coisa que viu foi a casa de sua mãe.

A cerca com suas mãozinhas pintadas.

Então era isso que ele tanto olhava, Bokuto pensou. Keiji se sentava no banco e encarava a casa de Koutaro na espera do mesmo, todos os dias.

— Akaashi, você é o protagonista do meu mundo.


End file.
